The present disclosure relates to a workpiece manufacturing apparatus.
In a workpiece manufacturing apparatus, an unprocessed material is placed between the upper die assembly and the lower die assembly, then the upper die assembly is moved downwards and tightened against the lower die assembly, so that the punch provided in the lower die assembly punches a workpiece out from the material into the upper die assembly. Thereafter, the upper die assembly is moved upward away from the lower die assembly, and the workpiece is ejected downward from the upper die assembly by the ejector provided in the upper die assembly. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-254312 discloses an extracting device for such an ejected workpiece.
The extracting device has a shovel for receiving a workpiece ejected downward from the upper die assembly and a link mechanism for moving the shovel. The link mechanism moves the shovel to a position below the upper die assembly as the upper die assembly moves upward. At this time, the workpiece is ejected downward from the upper die assembly, and the workpiece is received by the shovel. The link mechanism moves the shovel away from the position below the upper die assembly as the upper die assembly moves downward. At this time, the shovel tilts so that the workpiece slides down from the shovel and is collected in a bucket.